


A Worthy Cause

by sweetindulgence (sweetdefault)



Category: Predator Original Series (1987-1990)
Genre: (but only a little) - Freeform, Anal Sex, Breeding, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fucking Machines, Machine Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Restraints, Sex Machine, Sex Toys, Submissive Male, Urethral Play, a Yautja hunter gets invited to have a machine fuck him, breeding machines, fertility testing, machine fucking, really not canon compliant, tagged as m/f because there is a lil flirting in the background, that's it that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdefault/pseuds/sweetindulgence
Summary: A very non-canon compliant tale of an alien who gets down and dirty with a giant mating machine.
Relationships: Yautja (Predator)/Mating Machine, Yautja (Predator)/Yautja (Predator)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	A Worthy Cause

**Author's Note:**

> this is filthy machine fucking I wrote months ago but never edited until now
> 
> If I have to suffer through my own smut so do all of you

Most Yautja sirers fight for the right to mate and reproduce. To receive an invitation from a bearer is highly unusual, but to receive an invitation from _this_ specific clan is a rarity and an honor. For invitees to the _Igu’l_ clan, the invitation presents a challenge and an opportunity to seed over a dozen Yautja bearers. Some warriors consider it an achievement in of itself, but others, never attending the activities, dismiss it as nothing more than rumors.

For Ruto, he views it as the chance to set himself apart from other Elites. Having the transmission inviting him to attend certain activities with the _Igu’l_ clan is a trophy in of itself, but Ruto does not want an invitation to be his only trophy. He yearns to fulfill the desires of most Yautja, to spread his seed and prove himself the best choice for consummation. He views visiting the Igu’l clan is the next step in the process.

Never mind what the _activities_ contain. Ruto has already analyzed the schedule and what is asked of him. He finds the circumstances acceptable, pleasing even. By the time his spacecraft docks at the Igu’l clanship, he feels prepared for what lays ahead of him.

The Igu’l clan is known for demanding the ‘purest’ seed to reproduce with. Its bearers do not want ejaculate straight from the testes. The bearers of the igu’l clan demand the seed is _fresh_ , asking interested sirers to go through rigorous exercises and one-sided mating sessions to cleanse themselves of their old seed before being eligible to mate one of the bearers. Ruto is informed of such upon arrival; he stands fully donned in his armor while the Igu’l representative clicks away in greeting.

 _“—If you are interested, we have not had many sirers withstand the exercises necessary for procreation… I cannot fault you for saying no. This is an honorable yet demanding task.”_ The representative, a pretty gold Yautja with braided locs and bright yellow eyes, gives him the clan’s spiel.

Her name is Yasha, and she is calm and methodical in outlining the risks and limitations of the mating sessions asked of him. He finds himself drawn to her scent; the rich musk permeates the air and makes his cock unsheathe hungrily behind his loincloth and codpiece.

 _“I am an honorable and demanding hunter,”_ Ruto purrs deeply, a plume of pride when he smells how the clan representative emits more musk. _“If I surpass expectations, perhaps you will learn how demanding I am firsthand.”_

 _“I look forward to it,”_ Yasha clicks in response, a sassy note to her fervent, rolling vocals.

She guides the hunter to the room the purification process takes place in, one of many across the clanship so multiple sirers can “purify” themselves at the same time. It solidifies the rumors he’s been told.

Before him, with several Yautja attendants waiting patiently for him to strip himself and sit, is a machine. It protrudes from the walls, with a half-chair and stirrups on one side, and an assortment of mechanical limbs and appendages with differing attachments on the other side. There are many tips to the attachments, with everything from great bulbous heads to vibrating motors on the ends of the different mechanical arms. Ruto stares when he sees the machine up close.

No doubt—It is a mating machine, looming like a great beast. The Elite pauses as Yasha calls over an attendant and introduces her as S’aku-na. The bearer is beautiful, a lush green coloration specking her hide like the most vivid forest snake. She greets Ruto cordially and gestures for him to follow her to the seat.

 _“We take pride in the efficiency of our machines,”_ S’aku-na trills aloud, a note of pride to her otherwise laid-back words. Her hips have a _deep_ sway to them. She reeks of musk.

Ruto wonders if all the bearers share in her interests. What he recalls in his short time present is several bearers emitting the mating musk, their _n’dui-se_ , in great lengths when discussing or explaining how the process and trials work. On the way to the room with the mating machine, Ruto remembers Yasha mentioning offhandedly how _many_ bearers get a thrill out of observing potential mates submitting repeatedly. Yasha claimed the noises were better than the most concentrated alcohol: the cries of pleasure could spur many vigorous mating sessions, some of which clan sirers partake in.

It fascinates him in a way. He considers how it might work, especially if certain Yautja are formally paired. _Do they share the bearer? Does the sirer mate with…_ The thought makes his gut twist in longing. He looks back at the machine: an opponent to be conquered, albeit in the most ironic way possible.

 _“You will sit here,”_ S’aku-na intones with a wave of her claw-tipped hands. Her mask shields her eyes, but Ruto imagines her the sort to have earthy hued eyes, such as a fine gray or deep brown. _“We will position you prior to beginning; you will be stimulated anally to the point of climax until your semen samples are satisfactory in fertile sperm cells. If necessary, other stimulation will be provided to ensure you ejaculate the impurities in your semen…”_

She continues speaking _casually_ , even as Ruto clenches his ass. He admits to nerves, not in _fear_ but out of concern he cannot live up to the standards he yearns to hold himself to. He reminds himself the machine is only a machine. He is not lesser than inanimate metal! He has looked forward to meeting the clan and its strange bearers for many cycles now; the hunter does not shy from the possibilities, not even when he spots Yasha issuing orders to change the tip for position one.

 _Relax._ Ruto reminds himself. He is an honorable man surrounded by honorable warriors who have a _fascinating_ way of determining possible mates.

 _“The machine will mate you three times.”_ S’aku-na explains after she types something into an electronic tablet in her hands. _“Your semen will be sucked out for each position to ensure no ejaculate is left behind.”_

 _“How exactly does it work?”_ The man asks, distracted by the machine’s mechanical arms once more.

_“Before we begin, one of the attendants will attach a device to your penis. It catches and removes existing ejaculate.”_

_“Cetanu…”_ Ruto exhales.

He feels excited at the thought of beginning it all, his nerves slowly dying in favor of how erotic the entire experience sounds. He hopes he can handle it. He _wants_ to be able to handle it, to prove to himself his own resilience along with his worth as a potential sirer.

He doffs his armor; the process takes considerably longer than normal due to Ruto constantly stopping and observing bearers in the room staring at his ass. He strikes a pose and bellows at the lot, inspiring chortles and clicks of glee before the bearers return to their posts alongside the machine. Yasha returns to help him climb into the cold, clammy metal half-seat after he strips nude. Ruto purrs at the feeling of her bare hands on his flesh, unable to stop the blood flowing into his cock at the thought of seeding her for all to see.

 _“I hope I get you first afterward,”_ the man growls faintly, satisfied when he smells the woman’s musk deepen. Yasha hesitates as she prods him to lean back in the half seat and hold his arms up. Metal bands shoot out from the mating machine and ensnare the Yautja’s wrists, shackling his hands together while Ruto looks to the side.

 _“Are you ready, kv’var-de?”_ Yasha inquires gently even as Ruto spreads his legs and pushes them up. She secures his feet into the stirrups, then begins binding the man to the half chair using metal clamps and clasps. Ruto grits his teeth when he feels the machine turn on. The noise is worse than the machine itself. Yasha’s bare hand caresses Ruto’s inner thigh while she clicks, _“—The machine will start soon… once the milking attachment is ready.”_

Ruto rumbles at the thought; the attachment sounds sensual. _“Don’t keep me waiting.”_

 _“Impatient, are we?”_ Yasha clicks in amusement.

 _“It’s… a formidable foe. But I am a formidable hunter,”_ Ruto holds his head up high. The man glances forward. Even in his vulnerable, exposed state, he is not afraid, not of this. He watches a new phalange eject from the mating device in front of him. It stretches and _reaches_ for him, seizing hold of his unsheathed cock just as Ruto lets out a sharp exhale.

The tip looks like a cup with suction marks around the rim. It slowly engulfs the head of the man’s cock. When the inside of the device kisses the tip of his penis, Ruto throws his head back and _groans_ loudly. He begins to bray as the machine tests out its suctioning capabilities; there is no way for him to last in this position and he does not care. He fails to roll his hips, instead choosing to learn into the device. Something _cold_ prods the tip of his penis, where the slit marking his urethra begins. Ruto slows his breathing.

His mandibles remain ajar as he clicks softly, _“That is—The milking…?”_

 _“How… astute. Yes. It will form a small suction at the end of your urethra, to ensure nothing escapes during the purification process.”_ Yasha explains. The woman strokes Ruto’s bare thigh. _“Have you changed your mind? I can ask S’aku-na to release you from the machine’s grip.”_

_“I am a… I have not changed my mind.”_

_“A resilient and noble warrior…”_ Yasha trills softly. She clicks at the attendants nearby. _“Attach the machine to him, slowly. Ruto, you may feel a slight pinch.”_

A cold metal rim presses into the head of his cock. The milker engulfs his penis, but a metal tube connects to where the slit of his urethra lays. The man shivers with anticipation. When part of the tube jerks forward and presses _just_ into the slit, Ruto’s mouth hangs open and he gasps, **_“Ah—"_**

 _“Deep breaths.”_ Yasha instructs him. Ruto arches his back and shuts his eyes.

His face is a _furious_ blush right now. Any thoughts he had of trying to dominate a machine are far, far away.

He reminds himself submission is not cowardly or dishonorable. Many Yautja submit, and many more _seek_ submission throughout the mating season. Granted, Ruto does not consider himself very submissive, but at this moment his thoughts begin reevaluate that decision. He feels vulnerable, with his entire body bare and his most intimate areas on display for all to see, but it is nothing if not _thrilling_ to be so exposed before possible mating partners. The bands of metal strapping him to the half-chair keep spread his legs wide and force his hips to thrust out provocatively. His upper body tilts back tilted back, moving his groin and ass closer to the mating machine’s many arms.

His nerves tingle dangerously, but the man continues to find a spark of excitement burning within him. His lust permeates the air as his body produces more and more musk. He notes how it effects the bearers present, with many releasing their own mating musk in response. Ruto gradually becomes more comfortable and relaxed as he drowns in the glorious aromas. He breathes in deeply and nods at Yasha to continue. She clicks once in concern, but the hunter grunts and dismisses any unspoken questions she has.

 _“We facilitate our purification processes in three stages… Expulsion of impurities through vigorous, sustained intercourse. Collection of semen through the milking attachment following automatic or manual stimulation. Testing of collected seed to determine fertility levels and the number of sperm cells per sample taken...”_ Yasha explains it all as she begins to input strings of commands into the great machine’s side.

The mating machine groans as it slowly inches Ruto closer to the side with dozens of mechanical arms. Ruto shivers.

Yasha gestures at the various metal appendages. _“The clan has gone through many credits funding the research and development of stimuli adequate to fit the pleasure specifications of interested sirers. I understand you have a fondness for… knots, was it? Electrocution?"  
_

The woman clicks twice at an attendant. The other Yautja nods and inputs a command into her wrist computer, then waves Yasha over and shows her a hologram of quickly changing symbols, all projected by the same gauntlet. Yasha clicks in satisfaction and returns to her post. She looks around the corner of the machine and eyes Ruto’s bare body.

_“…Yes, knots, and... electrode stimulation. You informed us en route here of your body’s physiological reaction to orgasm. Your penis swells at the base until a ‘knot’ forms. I selected an appropriate artificial phallus to stimulate with based off your desire. In addition to the knotted dildo, I put in a request for electrodes, and sensitivity cream..."  
_

It is private information, but all pertinent to why he’s there. Ruto growls at the woman’s brazen nonchalance, but eventually he grunts and gives her a stiff nod. _“—I’ve—Used it before. On occasion. Mostly on other Yautja—”_

 _“We will apply the electrodes to the undeveloped mammalian glands following the first successful copulation. Would you like the knotted dildo now or later?”_ Yasha falls silent, giving him a moment to think it over.

In many ways, her straightforward bluntness is now comical.

In the end, Ruto settles for the artificial knotted cock. He fails to avoid blushing, with a great heat pooling in his groin as Yasha explains how the faux phallus is made from an uncommon mineral known for expelling heat and retaining cold temperatures over a longer period. The coming contrast of his flesh’s heat and the dildo’s frozen phallus makes Ruto shiver in anticipation. He watches Yasha maneuver the appendage enough where she can run a sanitation laser over the surface. Globs of opaque fuchsia lube is applied generously to the phallus, until the attachment drips steadily.

 _“Go slow for the first bit,”_ Ruto orders when he sees the lube-covered phallus slowly rise and extend out to meet him.

He feels the cold radiate from the fake phallus as Yasha works on aligning the dildo to _just_ the right position. Drops of lube fall to the ground far below. Ruto looks to the side, not comfortable watching himself be penetrated. His curiosity soon overwhelms him. He looks back just in time to see and feel the machine push forward against his rectum.

By the gods, by the Black Hunter himself, nothing prepares him for the aches and chills which attack him when the dildo presses against his unused asshole. His sphincter puckers as the machine prods his entrance. Ruto’s eyes open; the hunter lets out an uncharacteristic yell as the phallus penetrates him for the first time.

 _“Ruto, deep breaths.”_ Yasha urges. _"Breathe!"_

 _“Ah—Ah—Pauk—Pauk! Pauk!”_ Heat spikes through Ruto's body. Instinctively, he tries to clench around the dildo, to squeeze it and warm it with his own insides, but the machine is merciless pressing forward with the cold, cold cock. Soon the Elite is panting in great ragged motions, chest heaving from the overwhelming pleasure of the cold against his inner walls. His sphincter clenches around the cock and Ruto chokes. _"Cold, so cold!"_

"Do you need it out?" Yasha asks him.

 _"M-di-M-di! I need it to move!"_ Ruto shakes his head wildly, roaring in weakness. It is not he wants the cock _out._ He wants it _in_ , deeper, deep enough where he knows it can grind against his prostate until he screams in ecstasy. The thought, submissive as it is, already brings him great pleasure. For a moment the hunter is not an Elite but a simple man seeking relief. He writhes his hips against the machine and growls in frustration when he cannot thrust the cock deeper on his own. As he struggles to fuck himself on the still dildo, Ruto feels the lube go into effect: dozens of tiny nerve endings form inside his anus, creating a rippling wave of sheer ecstasy where the dildo presses against his walls.

The knotted phallus, having once stopped, twitches and begins inching deeper. It opens him wide and leaves Ruto a screaming, bucking mess. His throat goes raw from the noises he makes as the cock pushes into his prostate and stops there. The Yautja's body spasms from deep-seeded lust left unsatiated. He begins to twitch and shake against his restraints, furious to climax.

 _“Yasha! Is the subject mindful enough to continue?”_ From the side, S’aku-na trills with curiosity.

 _“That is up to Ruto,”_ Yasha chirps. The woman clicks at the assistants to stop the machine before she looks over at Ruto and chirps. _"Tell me, honored hunter, what is your desire?"_ _  
_

 _"I came here with a purpose,"_ Ruto's voice is a mess of desperation. He holds none of his dignity intact as he pleads with the women watching the intimate scene unfold. _"I need-I need it to move! To..."_

If any of his clan ever hears of it, he will be the laughing stock of all hunters no matter the rank.

But Ruto doesn't care about that right now.

He hisses and bucks his hips against, failing to do more than rock the phallus into his spread asshole more than a centimeter. _"To breed me! Breed me! Pauk me!"_

Ruto’s cock throbs painfully. Rolling his hips is impossible, but he _tries_ and _tries_ and _tries_ to give himself to the machine as Yasha heeds his words and orders the other bearers present to make the machine "breed" him. In a heartbeat, his wish is granted: the mating machine slowly moves and groans. The artificial cock retracts with a long drag against Ruto's desperate, clenching anus. He groans and hisses when it _plops_ out of him, before gasping and panting as it pierces his once more. What is a slow pace picks up and becomes faster and more fervent; the machine slaps crudely against him as it begins pumping into his ass and hitting every pleasure point in his body.

He moans and whines when the angle shifts for the phallus to hit his prostate. Yasha clicks in satisfaction at his reaction. She must know what the machine does, because the mating machine begins fucking him in that one spot, smashing against his prostate until Ruto squeals and thrashes in place. His inner jaw hangs open and he howls and whines while his hips twitch wildly from the cock drilling him. The pressure builds inside, coiling like a tightly-wound spring, before the man suddenly opens his eyes and cries out in orgasm, _"Ya-Sha!"_

The machine slows its thrusts as Ruto's rockets into the milker. The milking attachment tightens on his cock. It presses a centimeter deeper into his cock; the sudden spike of pain has Ruto cussing and gasping for air. He clenches and unclenches around the knotted phallus, panting incoherently to the tune of his throbbing nerves. His body aches painfully. His face fills with heat when he realizes he has just climaxed in front of a room full of aroused bearers. He begins to pant again as the machine continues moving inside him, gentle and caressing, _divine_ in its blissful perfection.

 _“This time,”_ Yasha intones. _“The phallus will move at a more rapid pace. Do not be afraid to hold back any... noises. It allows us to configure the machine as it mates you.”_

 _“Cetanu help me,”_ Ruto hisses through clenched teeth. _“I have not been that... pleased... in many... many cycles..."  
_

Yasha cocks her head to one side. Her heat signature gives little away, but he imagines she is entranced by the show he puts on. His face fills with heat when he hears her ask, _“Enjoying yourself, Ruto?”_

 _“This is a machine built to serve Cetanu,"_ the Elite hisses softly, only to moan as the faux phallus retracts from his ass. _"Yes! Yes! I am! I am! I need more!"  
_

 _“It pleases me greatly to hear you say that."_ Yasha's praise is music to his aural canals. _"Let us continue. You are exceptional, Ruto. You are doing so well."_

 _“I am here to serve,”_ Ruto writhes against the restraints, panting heavily as his mind succumbs to lust. _“To serve... a... worthy cause... like... like...this...!"_

The phallus pushes inside again and Ruto squeals like a pig. Every ache and throb in his body intensifies as the cock pumps into the Elite’s body; he remains locked in place, helpless to do anything but throw his head from one side to the other and keen pathetically for more. He begins belting out expletives while the machine ruts him a second time. The metal bands locking his position and pose constrict against his flesh. His ass feels numb in places from the dildo's cold material. Ragged breaths fill the air; Ruto throws his head wildly while the cold scrapes and rubs a point deep within his flesh, triggering wave after wave of pure, unadulterated _ecstasy._ It is so overwhelming in its entirety the Yautja is helpless in its waves: he drowns in its grasp and screams until his throat is raw as he comes and comes and _comes_ from the prostate orgasm. 

The milker attachment digs deeper into his cock. His penis aches but the man keeps coming. He whimpers and clenches and unclenches around the cock as the artificial phallus begins to push the base of itself against his sphincter. Heat fills his groin; Ruto knows what this is. He keens helplessly at the milker's suction while the mating machine begins stretching him around the cock's phallus. Meek cries fall from the hunter as he feels the limits of his rectum stretch to accommodate the massive knot.

With a sudden _plop_ , his sphincter gives. The phallus jerks forward and presses against his prostate, the knot thick and needy in his rectum. 

Ruto’s overstimulated body slumps. He breathes raggedly. _“P-Pauk.”_

 _“We have one more. This will extract the purest seed for analysis,”_ Yasha gestures at her attendants. _"If you are... still capable of taking, Ruto, then I will give the order for them to apply the electrodes."_

 _"One more,"_ Ruto clicks so softly it might be a whisper. _"One more."_

 _"Are you certain?"_ Yasha pauses, as do the machine attendants nearby. _"You are tired."_

 _"I can handle one more!"_ Ruto _snaps_ at the group, growling weakly and letting his head drop as he squeezes the artificial cock buried inside him. His own shaft begins to rise again, spurred by the remnants of pleasure from his previous orgasm.

With his consent, Yasha begins clicking instructions to her clan members. The other Yautja move to input necessary commands. This time, the mating machine extends new limbs to adjust how Ruto's body is positioned. It is tedious, as the artificial cock remains buried in his ass, but with enough time and lube, Ruto winds up on his back with his ass facing the machine. His legs are forced to a submissive position, spread yet pushed toward his shoulders while his arms are outstretched directly above his head. He is locked into place like that, his arms aching as if tied to a post.

This is a breeding position. He has been on the other end of it, as one of the sirers filling a Yautja with his seed. Ruto's face burns shamefully as he thinks about what it must be like to be on the end of an actual Yautja in this position. For a moment his thoughts wander and his cock throbs at the idea of an actual dick pushing inside him, stretching him _wide_ and filling him with sickening, satisfying heat. He moans softly, sparking some looks from the bearers present.

Electrodes are applied to his chest. The pasty metal ovals are secured where his flat chest is outlined in rippling muscles. Ruto grimaces at the cold adhesion applied before each electrode. He groans and twitches when one of the Yautja tests out the electrodes and sends a rolling surge through his undeveloped mammalian glands. An unusual heat pools in his groin. His erection strains against the milker attachment while Ruto keens again, _“Ah—C’jit, c’jit—!”_

 _“Do you need to stop? Is it too much for you?”_ The huntress clicks once, prepared to shut down the machine if necessary.

 _“—No, no. It is—These are—Good sounds—Of need! I need, I need one more, Yasha, one more,”_ Ruto arches his back and thrusts his hips at the air. When he grows tired and the electrodes stop sending out charges, Yasha clicks at him to alert him of everything she is about to do. More than once the woman pauses and explains technical details of the machine, going into the specs and procedures one too many times for Ruto to pay attention.

Then it is back to mating and semen collecting, and Ruto winds up contributing to both. He only has the machine's groan as a warning before the machine resumes thrusting. The knot in the faux dildo crams through Ruto’s back door until he belts out noises he didn't know he could make. He throws himself at his restraints, trying time and time again to buck into the fake cock. He rolls his hips at the machine, forces it deeper into him, and begs in cries and pleads alike for it to go _harder_.

The attendants are quick re-calibrating the settings. Ruto screams in overstimulated agony as electricity _pours_ from the electrodes into his sensitive, bruised flesh. He convulses and trembles in place, twitching occasionally while the machine continues to stimulate his prostate. The man cannot stop shaking as the pressure builds and crams into every inch of his flesh, every orifice possible, and it invades and explores and _dominates the deepest parts of his body._

 _“—Cetanu—Cetanu,”_ Ruto wails. _“By Cetanu—By all the gods! Payas! Please! Please! I am-So close! Close! I'm-Auuugh! **Pauk! Pauk!”**_

The precipice of agony and euphoria greets him when his body gives out. There is nothing but stars to see as he orgasms with a series of drawn-out whimpers and soft, pained grunts. It is long and it is thorough; Ruto whimpers and croaks as it drags into minutes, unable to stop the sheer ache of over-stimulation as he cums nonstop through his climax. The electrodes shoot weakening charges into his flesh while his cock aches painfully before it finally goes numb. He gives himself to the machine, willing and submissive, as the mating machine breeds him for every drop of sperm he has. By the time the milker releases him, by the time Ruto descends from the high of his afterglow, he is ready to pass out from exhaustion.

 _“You have done well, honored hunter,”_ Yasha announces the end of the mating machine’s involvement. Ruto is lowered with the fake phallus tucked inside him, the knot sticking out one end. The huntress pauses. _“Do you need assistance?”_

 _“I… Yes… Yes,”_ Ruto whispers. He curses when the knot is pressed inside again. His body gradually relaxes against Yasha’s form; he grabs for her when she begins unlocking his restraints. _“That is… Is efficient… Machine…”_

 _“You must see the one for impregnating bearers. Members of this clan fight over the right to use it,”_ Yasha shakes her head, amused. She taps one foot. _“Up, now. I will take you to be cleaned up, then see see you to your room. You will be given use of private quarters, the clan kehrite, and communal areas while waiting for the results of your fertility tests and sperm cell count.”_

 _“And after that?”_ Ruto inquires, mind hazy but pleased.

_“If you surpass clan expectations... You may select the bearers you wish to deposit your seed in. You’ll be scheduled to breed them regularly until pregnancy is achieved.”_

_“Scheduled…”_ He understands it, but he is too tired to come up with a more coherent response.

The Elite doesn’t protest when Yasha’s muscular arms pluck his electrodes off, nor when the woman lifts him from the chair and slips a hand to the back of his ass. She slides the fake dildo out and tosses it aside. Ruto's rectum pulses and clenches around the newfound emptiness; he shudders. Yasha begins stroking his arms until his body relaxes. _“—You were… a satisfying sight.”_

 _“…Was I?”_ Ruto shuts his eyes.

 _“You were to me,”_ Yasha nuzzles the side of his head. Her locs tickle his pelt. _“I hope to see you again, hunter.”_

 _“Ruto.”_ The man clicks softly.

 _“Ruto.”_ Yasha repeats. She chirrups in soft laughter when the man begins purring. _“I like you, Ruto. You’re... straightforward.”_

 _“For a worthy cause._ ” Ruto answers, and then he is out cold.

He does not dream, but his sleep is peaceful.


End file.
